Love or Death
by Wakaba-dofd
Summary: When Inu-Yasha gets possessed,Kagome doesnt know what to do,Will she kill the one she loves,or will she let him go?
1. The Spell

I do not own Inu-yasha, and I never will.  
Well this is my first fanfic, so I hope everyone enjoys it, and thank you Shelby for helping out.  
  
Chapter 1: The Spell  
  
Kagome sat there, bored, and she let out a sigh, "What's the matter, Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked in his usual sarcastic voice, "Nothing, Inu-yasha, well nothing that concerns you anyways." Kagome wasn't afraid to smart off at the half dog demon, for all she had to do was say the dreaded three-letter word. Inu-yasha looked up at her, "Ya wanna go home, is that it?" he said half angrily, "what makes you say that?!" she yelled, but then quieted herself and looked down at the almost-complete jewel. Inu-yasha opened his mouth to smirk off at her, like he often did, but something brought him to look up, he sat up straight, Kagome then perked up and whispered, "Inu-yasha, a jewel..." but Kagome was cut off and surprised to hear no reply. She looked at him, and then ever so slowly looked outside, to see what he was looking at. _Oh no....Ki-_ her thought was cut off as Inu-yasha stood up, "it's Kikyo...." she whispered, sadly what is she doing here, why? Kagome, too stood up, "Inu-yasha your not going are you?" she said, sounding as if she'd cry any minute. Inu-yasha walked outside, as if something was calling him. _Inu-yasha?_ Kagome thought to herself, and followed him, but stayed a far enough distance, "Kikyo." Inu-yasha said, "Inu-yasha, my love, come to me, and don't turn back," Kikyo said, with hardly a trace of emotion in her voice. Kagome ran in front of Inu-yasha, arms out, "You are not trying this again, Kikyo!" Kagome cried out, but Inu-yasha walked past her, pushing one of her arms out of the way. _No! Inu-yasha!_ A voice in her head cried, but couldn't bring herself yell it out, to snap him out of it. An evil grin came upon Kikyo's emotionless face, sending a shiver down Kagome's spine, _maybe if I sit him... _she thought "INU-YASHA," Kagome yelled out "SIT BOY!!" but Inu-yasha did not fall. Kagome's eyes widen, and then she heard a wicked laugh, "Are you really saying that you're that stupid Kagome?" Kikyo said, with an evil snicker, "He no longer obeys you, but now he obeys me, that necklace around his neck is now useless, well until the spell is broken that is." Kikyo said, her eyes on Inu-yasha. Suddenly the dreaded Soul Catchers came, and were flying around Kikyo, she then said something, and 2 went over to Inu-yasha, and the other 2 went to Kagome, her heart began to pound as one soul catcher wrapped around each of her wrists, and pinned her to a tree. Kagome struggled to get away, and the soul catchers seemed to be pushing Inu-yasha towards Kikyo. _No..... NO!_ The voice cried out again in Kagome's head. Suddenly the soul catchers dropped her, and she fell to the ground, she waslooking at, already knowing where they were going, she looked up, then felt something hit her hand, something wet, she looked down and saw tears on her hand, then realized she was crying. _Is this feeling true? Do I really love Inu-yasha? _She thought to herself, and quickly looked up, for she felt a slight breeze. The soul catchers were flying around Inu-yasha as he walked, "That's right Inu-yasha, come to me, not her, you love me, and only me." Kikyo said, as Inu-yasha inched closer and closer to the dreaded her. "No!" Kagome yelled out, "Kikyo you will NOT hurt him!!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in front of Inu-yasha, "Oh, I see, you love Inu-yasha as I do?" Kikyo said and Kagome's eyes widen, Inu-yasha was behind Kagome and the breeze brought Kagome's sent to him, and he whispered so softly "Kagome..." Which made both Kikyo and Kagome look at him, and Kikyo made the spell stronger, " You will NOT go to her, Inu-yasha, remember I'm the one you love, not her!" Kikyo said, anger rising. Inu-yasha, again, pushed her arm out of the way, inching closer to Kikyo. Kagome could no longer hold it in, "Inu-yasha..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face.  
  
This is pretty good for my first chapter. I thought this was a good place to stop. I'll update soon


	2. Who to Love

Well here it is, Chapter two, enjoy! And thanks to those of you who have  
replied!! And thoughts are in italics.  
  
Chapter 2:Who to love  
  
_I hope this works..._ Kagome thought to herself as she picked up a bow and  
arrow "Inu-yasha I know you can hear me, so stay back!" Kagome called out as  
she held the bow and arrow, ready to shoot.  
  
Kikyo looked over, and laughed, "You think a small tiny arrow can hurt me?  
Just because you are my reincarnation doesn't mean your are as powerful as  
me!" Kikyo said with that laugh in her voice. Kagome let the arrow go, and  
watched it fly past Inu-yasha, towards Kikyo.  
  
_C-Could she really l-love me?_ Inu-yasha though as he watched the arrow go  
past him. Kikyo then threw up her left hand, and the arrow fell to the  
ground "Pathetic mortal!" Kikyo yelled, watching the arrow fall.  
  
Kagome glared at her and made a fist "Let Inu-yasha go of your dumb spell!"  
Kagome yelled, tears still coming down her face.  
  
"I would, but the only way to break the spell, is to..." Kikyo paused.  
  
"Is to? Is to what!" Kagome yelled, "Shoot him with one of your arrows, and  
risk killing him."  
  
Kikyo's voice turned as cold as ice as she spoke the words.  
  
Kagome's eyes widen, "W-What?!" she managed to stutter out.  
  
"You heard me!" Kikyo yelled. Inu-yasha stood there, as if he was fighting  
the spell, which he was. "K-K-Kagome..." Inu-yasha chocked out, Kikyo made  
the spell stronger, which was as far as she could go, otherwise she'd pass  
out.  
  
"Inu-yasha, are you really going to fall for...her?" Kikyo said, voice still  
cold as ice.  
  
"Inu-yasha..." Kagome whispered, "Well, why would I go with someone who is  
trying to kill me?" Inu-yasha said, still fighting the spell. Kagome's eyes  
widened. _Does he love me? No! He can't, he loves.... Kikyo... _Kagome said to  
herself. Kikyo glared, and made the spell even stronger, even if it meant  
passing out. Inu-yasha looked back and forth. Kagome gripped her bow  
tightly, wondering if she should shoot Inu-yasha with an arrow. _What do I  
do? I have to break the spell, but won't he still fall for Kikyo?_ Kagome  
thought, gripping the bow even tighter _I'll do what ever it takes! I am  
going to save him!_ Kagome then pulled out an arrow, watching Inu-yasha  
walking towards Kikyo, _It's now, or never _she thought, and took a deep  
breath, and she let the arrow go.  
  
I hope you enjoyed!! I will try and get the next chapter out soon!!


	3. The End of Love

Well here is chapter three! Enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has helped and  
replied. Thoughts are in italics.  
  
Chapter three:The End Love  
  
Kagome watched the arrow fly towards Inu-yasha. _No! What have I done?! _  
Kagome yelled at herself in her mind. Inu-yasha spun around, eyes big  
"Kagome!" He yelled out, and Kikyo stood there, "You DO love him." Kikyo  
said, angry. At the last second, Inu-yasha jumped away from the arrow. It   
was now aimed for Kikyo. She threw up her left hand, and deflected it. Kikyo  
glared at it. "You... Ill make you pay for this!" She yelled. Kagome didnt  
realize what Kikyo meant, untill it was too late, Kagome fell to the ground,  
as the soul catcher wrapped around her tightly,_ Inu-yasha! Help me! _her mind  
cried out, but could get no words out. "Let her go now, Kikyo!" Inu-yasha  
yelled. "Oh, Inu-yasha, Come with me now...forget about that stupid girl.  
Dont you still love me? You told me you always would, and never love anyone  
else, you promised, are you really going to break it now?" Kikyo said,   
inocently. Inu-yasha glared at her, and with one swift movement, freed  
Kagome from the soul catchers. Kagome gasped for air and manged to gasp out  
"Thank you." Inu-yasha nodded his head. He glared at Kikyo, "Ever touch her  
again, and Ill kill you, again." he said with a growl. Kagomes eyes  
widened, _Inu-yasha? Do you really love me? _She thought. "Kikyo, I dont love  
you!" Inu-yasha said, still growling. Kikyo winced at those dreaded words,  
It felt like her heart had been ripped out, frozen, and broke into thousands  
of pieces. Kagome stood up, and looked back and forth at the two.  
_Inu-yasha...doesnt love Kikyo? _She thought. "So, just stay the hell away  
from the both of us!" Inu-yasha yelled as he gently picked Kagome up and  
begin to run off. "I will get you for this, both of you!" Kikyo yelled after  
them, but Inu-yasha ignored it. Kagome soon fell unconsious in his arms.  
  
Kagome opend her eyes, finding that her head was in Inu-yashas lap, and she  
felt something else. She felt a hand stroking her head ever so gently.   
Kagome looked up "Inu-yasha?" She whispered. He looked down "Hey, you okay?"  
he asked. "Yeah... fine, a little sore but Ill get ov-" She was cut off,  
but not by words, but by a kiss. She was quick to break it off "Inu-yasha?"   
She asked, surprised. "Kagome... I love you..." Inu-yasha whispered,  
Kagomes eyes widened. " I l-love y-you too." she said, without a second  
thought. He smiled and kissed her again. Kagome knew that Kikyo would find  
out, and plot a revenge, but she didnt worry about it. _He finally confessed   
his love to me, and I will worry about nothing, not now, not ever_, she  
thought, as they soon broke off the kiss. Kagome then rested her head on his  
chest and soon fell asleep, as he began to stroke her head gently. "I love  
you." He whispered, before she was completly asleep, and she whispered back,   
tiredly "I love you, too" and fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
And thats the end of it! What did you all think of it? Thank you everyone  
who helped me!


End file.
